The First Adventure
by Turtle Lover101
Summary: Hello! Little tot Donnie thinks he is stronger than a winter storm in New York with temperatures beyond freezing. In an effort to prove this, he goes out in the middle of the storm, still in the cold and of course wet sewers. Can he really make it? One-Shot, but if I get enough reviews I may continue. Please read and review!


TMNT Tales from the Turtle Layer: The First Adventure :D

By: Turtle Lover101

**Hello Folks! Since it was my b-day last week, I decided to type some more stories. This is my first story of TMNT Tots. Please don't hate and leave some reviews. I am aware my last story wasn't that big of a success, but that was the prologue! I'll update soon! Promise!**

One day, in the turtle layer, when the turtles were still small, they were all playing in the sewers around in the puddles of the recent rain that had come through. Master Splinter, their father stood watching them. Leonardo the eldest was 5 years old, Raphael was 4 years old, Donatello was 3 years old and Michelangelo was 1 ½ years old. They all had a strong immune system that is except for Donatello. Splinter was worried about that, since with the rain, a storm will be coming in that night and it would be very cold. He was worried someone could get sick.

¨All right my sons, it is time to head back home¨, said their Sensei. ¨Aww but Master Splinter¨ the four whined. ¨Come on, no whining, enough is enough and it is getting late.¨ ¨ Ok, the four agreed to head back home.

That night little Donnie could not sleep. It was very cold, yet for some reason he felt extremely hot! So he took off the bundles of blankets on top of him. ¨That´s strange,¨ the little turtle thought to some reason he had more blankets than all his other brothers! He was covered from head to toe in blankets, and couldn´t even move from all the weight on top of him, yet all his other brother where fine! They had 3 blankets on them each, while he had about 10! ¨But, why, is thwat?¨ he wondered out loud. He suddenly heard footsteps, his father was approaching! He quickly slipped all the blankets on top of him again and pretended to be asleep.

His father walked in carrying a blanket. ¨It is getting cold, I must protect my son Donatello from getting sick, the other 3 I know will be fine, yet with this extreme storm, my son will become extremely ill due to his weak immune system,¨whispered Master Splinter to himself, although Donnie could still hear him. So that´s it, thought the purple turtle, that is not fair, I have a strong immune system too! No fair! Sensei thinks I am weak, I am not! At that moment his father put the blanket on top of him. Another blanket. No fair! Well at least I now know why whenever it is cold, Father always takes extra care of me, no fair.

The old rat sighed in reilief, as he excited the room into his own. At that moment Donnie took off all the blankets he had on him and slipped through the door of where he and his brothers always slept into the cold, dark sewers. ¨Brrr, it sure is cold, no matter, Ill prove I am strong, and will stay here all night!¨said the little turtle as he wandered deeper into the sewer.

A 1 hour later, the storm had picked up and it was almost -0⁰ F. ¨I-I-I s-s-s-sure w-w-wish I-I-I h-h-h-had b-b-b-brought a blan-n-n-ket.¨said the small turtle shivering, he was lost in the sewers, he was cold to the core, extremely. He collapsed and huddled into the corner of the wall, he was turning bluish paleish from the cold and he could feel his weak immune system collapsing right there and then. ¨Why did I do this, I am so cold, Master Splinter was right, I do have a really weak immune system, I can feel I might not make it through this dreadful night, I am extweemly did I do this. AAAAtchoooo!¨he thought to himself, sobbing and now starting to cough hard.

At that time, Master Splinter had walked into the room with two more blankets for his weak little turtle Donatello, but when he walked into the room, he could only see Mikey snuggled in confortable in his 4 blankets, Leonardo fast asleep, snoring in his 3 blankets, Raphael lightly snoring and drooling on his pillow with his 3 blankets. ¨Aww my sons, rest well.¨Splinter said. He walked over to where Donnatello should have been but only found the bundle of blankets, he frabtically started searching the layer for him, with no luck. With all the frantic searching for his son he had awaken the other 3. ¨Mastew Spwintew whats going on *yawn*¨asked a half asleep Leonardo rubbing his eyes. Raph and Mikey were right behind him, Ralph carrying his baby brother. ¨It is nothing, my sons,¨said an unconvincing Splinter. ¨Mastew. Please tell us,¨said Raphael. ¨It is Donatello my sons, he has disappeared and with this storm he could be really weak and ill, I cannot locate him.¨said a deeply depressed Splinter. All 3 of his other sons looked at him, ¨We have to find him.¨said Leo. ¨Yeah, he can´t survive in this cold alone, everybody knows Donni doesnt have a real stwong immunie thinga majjgi.¨said Raph. Mikey nodded, then pointed, ¨Wok! Donies feet pwins of ater!¨All looked at was he was pointing, sure enough Donattellos footprints of the water they all had splashed around in were there heading into the sewer. ¨Leonardo, come with me to look for your brother bring me some blankets first.¨Leo rushed for the blankets. ¨Raphael, you will stay here and take care of Mikey Ok?¨ Raph was about to protest but seeing and feeling the sensation of worry about his younger brother lost and very weak made him nod in agreement as he went back to tuck Mikey in. Leo came back with 4 blankets and him and Master Splinter went off in search for their missing family member.

Donnie was so pale and cold, he resembled a ghost. He was falling unconscious of the fatigue and weakness he was feeling, he knew he couldn't fall asleep or to would surely mean the end of him. ¨Help…¨he squeaked hardly making a noise. Who am I calling for help to? No one knows I am gone or where I am and because I have a weak immune system, Master Splinter thought I was a goner and decided to come look for me tomorrow! He started sobbing even more. At that moment, he heard Leo calling him, could it be? No it couldn't? But, did his family actually come looking for him? It was a miracle to Donnie, he tried to call Leo but could not, he was too weak. He heard the footsteps beginning to go away. NO he thought, I would not give up, not like this, not when my family is searching for me. Donnie threw a stone with all the strength he could mutter, at his laying down in a awkward position. He heard the footsteps stop and come closer to where he was. Leo was approaching, Donnie could see his big brothers shadow! He decided to throw another rock, so Leo could hear his location again. But this time, his excitement made him mutter more strength so he threw it near Leo´s approaching feet.

Leo was searching for his brother in a part of the sewers Master Splinter in another nearby. He had heard a pebble being thrown from nearby, and went to investigate. ¨Maybe its Donnie!?¨he questioned carefully and was on his way. On his way another pebble flew and hit him on the ankle as he was approaching the sound. Leo stopped to pick the pebble up.

When Donnie heard his brother stop, his heart sank, ¨¨maybe Leo thinks it is just a pebble rolling by, and won't come to search for me this way, great, I really goofed off thought Donnie. He moaned, loudly, he was cold, he was weak, he was about to lose consciousness, and his only hope might´ve already gone away, so to him, right now only moaning was left.

As Leo examined the pebble carefully wondering where it had come from, he heard a moan, a loud sad moan that could only belong to Donnie. Leo ran off to find Master Splinter to tell him the good news. As he approached Splinter he nearly tripped over his Sensei. ¨Sensei, Sensei, I found him, I found him. The blue turtle huffed and puffed out. ¨Where? ¨his father asked. Over here, Leo said

Splinter and Leo ran full speed to where Leo had heard the moan they walked around the corner and their prize was there, as pale as a ghost, shivering like a torpedo, and with eyes closed. ¨Donnie?¨asked Leo gently touching his brother weak arm. Donatello opened one eye and when he saw Leo, and Splinter, he tried to speak but could not, he fell over into his Sensei's open arms. ¨Come my son, we must take you home.¨ Said Splinter as he and Leo gently wrapped the blankets around Donnie. Splinter lifted his weak son up and all three headed home.

Ralph was sitting on the sofa waiting, for what seemed hours. When he finally saw Leo poking his head through he exclaimed finally! Did you find Donnie?¨Leo nodded and helped his father up through the door, carrying the fragile little turtle in blankets in his arms. Splinter passed Donnie to Leo whom quickly took Donnie back and into the sofa. Ralph got off the couch and helped his brother lie down his younger brother on the couch. Ralph turned pale as he saw Donnie's pale as a ghost face, shivering body. Ralph ran into the room and got blankets for his brother, he hated seeing Donnie like that.

In the kitchen Master Splinter was brewing tea for his ill son, he could see Ralph tenderly tucking his little brother into all the other blankets, and cushioning him up along with Leo. After Splinter was doing brewing tea, he sent the other 2 brother to sleep they hesitated leaving their weak brother behind like that, they both wanted to make sure he was alright, Splinter realized they would not leave their unconscious little brothers side for any reason, so he gave in and let them help

The first propped up Donnie into a sitting position on the couch, his back propped up on pillows. Ralph helped, and waked him up, gently, and Leo and Splinter helped him drink the tea as Ralph helped Donnie hold his sitting position so he would not fall over. After Donnie drank all the tea, he was ordered to go back to sleep.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
